The Returm Of The Boy
by InuGirl2611
Summary: What is Peter did return, and Wendy went back with him, A really overused idea but please read anyway
1. Chapter 1

**The Return Of The Boy**

**By Inugirl2611**

Wendy Darling, she has recently moved out of her nursery, by persistence of her Aunt that she is too old to share a room with her brothers. She misses the nursery, but she was thankful for the privacy. For she did not wish for her brothers to see her breakdown. For she missed her true love and regretted the decision of leaving him alone in Neverland. She had to return to see her family though.

Tonight, though was especially bad, because it was the 2 month anniversary of Peter leaving. Wendy was crying in her bed. In her hand she held an acorn on a chain. This was not just any though it was a 'kiss' given to her by the one she loves, Peter Pan.

She was so upset that she did not notice the glowing pixie and a boy were flying outside her bedroom window. The boy was shedding tears himself.

**Peters P.O.V**

As i stare at Wendy through her window, i felt warm wet tears running down my cheeks. It hurt me to see her so upset. 'what is making her cry?' I did not wish to see my Wendy cry. I thought returning to her home is what she wished, but this is the third time i have come to watch her, and every time i have, she has been crying. I can't stand to see her like this anymore. I open the window.

"Wendy" I say. She just cries harder. I walk over to her bed, and touch her arm. "Wendy" i say again "it's me". She looks up at me and I watch as her expression of sadness, turns to joy. She hugs me really tight, I hug her back just as tight. I pull back a bit and ask, "Wendy, what is wrong?". She looks up at me, still holding onto me like I am her lifeline.

"You're back Peter", she cries again and buries her head in my chest. I don't know why she is crying again. I pull back slightly, and wipe away her tears, which are coming in what seems to be an endless stream.

"Peter, remind me again why I left Neverland" she says. I look down at her in surprise. I don't know why but when she said that, I got a warm feeling in my chest. The exact opposite of what I have been feeling the past few months. The feeling of emptiness .

" You left because you were starting to forget your parents" I answered her. She laughed at this. To me it was the most wonderful sound I had heard in 2 months. I laughed too, which came as an even bigger surprise, for I had not laughed or had any fun for 2 months.

"Now that sounds like a really silly reason" she said, and then laughed again. I was confused by this, for she had left me for her parents.

"I mean my mother died of a sickness last month, she had caught while she was sitting and waiting for us by the open window to return. My father has gone into a state of depression." She started to cry again, but quickly stopped herself.

"Hey Wendy" i started, I am not sure what I was going to say, but she looked at me with anticipation, "would you like to go flying with me and Tink?, she has missed you too", I finished. She looked at me with excitement.

"Of course" she nearly squealed. I grabbed Tink off my shoulder, ignoring her cries of anger, and shook some pixiedust on her. She started floating towards the ceiling. I followed after her, and grabbed her hand. We flew out the window.

I put my way out in the formal way of asking to dance, just like the first time we danced, near the pixie tree. She took my hand, and put her other on my shoulder. I put my hand on her waist. There was that strange feeling again. I recognized that feeling now. It was love. I used to feel it for my parents, before I went to Neverland. Yet this was different in a good way.

"Wendy" I started hesitating, not sure if I should go through with what I was going to say, "will you come back to Neverland with me?"

She looked up at me shocked, but then happiness spread across her beautiful features.

"Yes", she said without hesitation. I am pretty sure I am glowing with happiness right now.

I took her hand. Together we flew to Neverland, not once did we look back. When we reached the hideout, I put her down, for i had picked her up during the ride. "Welcome home", I said. She turned and smiled at me. For the second time in my life I felt true happiness, as I leaned in and kissed her, the first time being when she saved her life by giving me her hidden kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of the Boy **

**Chapter 2 **

**by Inugirl 2611**

**Note: honestly I never thought this many people would enjoy my writing, but i would like to thank everyone of you who enjoyed it, and I know it's a little late this chapter is dedicated to all of you. **

**Love you all.**

**Inugirl2611, does not own Peter Pan, :(**

All was well back in Neverland. The land was no longer a cold, dark place like it was in the 2 months Wendy was gone. Peter had found his happiness again. Wendy too, was no longer sad. Sure she missed her family. Yet, she knew she was where she belonged. Her family had changed so much. She had finally realized her fake family in Neverland, was her real family. Peter had his family back. He also realized that his home was not the hideout, or Neverland, but by Wendy's side, and that's where he would stay forever.

Wendy had fixed up the hideout, from the disaster zone it became after she left. Dust had collected everywhere, the chairs, the table that used to seat her, Peter, and all her "sons". The floors has more dirt than usual as well. She had to fix up Peter's dirty and ripped clothing. She had to make new clothing for herself, for her nightgown would simply not do, now that she planned to stay here.

Wendy's P.O.V

'Oh where is that boy', Peter has been gone for so long. I have nothing to cdo now that i have cleaned up the hideout. Well at least now i don't have to worry about him being kidnapped by pirates, for they are all dead. Maybe he is getting me stuff to cook for dinner.

"Oh, Wendy" Peter said, "will you come for a walk with me". I looked at him, confused. Yet, i nodded for it could not be something bad. He smiled and took my hand, and stated leading me out the door.

"Peter, where are you taking me?" I asked. He just looks at me with a smirk, and shakes his head a no. I am curious as to where we are going, but i know that as long as i am with Peter nothing bad will occur.

He lead me in the direction i recognized as the direction of the Indian village. I am now even more confused, why would he be taking me to the Indian village? I can now see the tree where we first danced at. Is that where he is taking me? I wonder.

When we got near the tree he suddenly stops and looks at me with a slightly nervous expression, oh thinking that reminds me of my "son" slightly. No i will not think those thoughts. Yet his face still radiated happiness, as i have always seen it since i have returned to Neverland. He holds out his hand, like he did the first time we danced, in a bow. I replied with a curtsies, same as the first time and put my hand in his. I smiled as i took his hand. I placed my other hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on my waist. Our other hands, still joined go out to the side.

All the sudden we are flying, just like the first time we danced 2 months ago. He smiled and we started to move. I was extremely happy. It felt like it had been years since the last time we danced, yet it had only been a few months.

Peter still looked nervous and I wondered why, he looks as if he think I could or would run off any second. I have told him countless times since I have returned that I love him. Did he still doubt my love? I hope not, I love him, not only with all my heart, but with all that I am.

Peter must have noticed that i though something was wrong, because he took the hand off my waist and cupped my face, and smiled again. He then leaned in for a kiss, what I love about our kisses is, you can feel the love through them, and it feels like our first kiss, when I gave him my hidden kiss.

He pulled back, and looked deep into my eyes. I didn't realize we had landed back on the ground, it felt as if i was in my own personal heaven, until he got down on one knee. It was a surprise to me, in fact I'm pretty sure my face showed utter surprise, Yet it was also strange to see the young boy on the ground. He then pulled out a ring that looks like it was made of twisted wood, and a pixie dust gem.

"Wendy" he said to me, with such love in his voice and eyes "will you do the honour of becoming my wife, and the first lost girl, instead of mother?". He smiled but i could tell he was still nervous,

"YES" I squealed. This truly is was my Home all along, _Home At Last!_

**So I was thinking do you guys want a "villain" to come and try and tear them apart, or do you want to just have a story of true love and happiness. Please comment or review answers!**

**Love you all!**

**Inugirl2611**


End file.
